


No Shame

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Little One [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I couldn’t leave well enough alone, Sexy, Smut, negan’s thirst squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: Waking up the next day and realizing what agreeing to be Negan’s wife means





	No Shame

There’s a tenderness between my legs when I wake. It’s almost unfamiliar. As I open my eyes and take in my surroundings, it comes roaring back into my mind. The whistling coming from the bathroom where Negan is clearly showering helps remind me of where I am, what I’ve done… who I’ve done. My cheeks burn when I look over my body and see teeth marks. He likes to mark what’s his, I suppose. The soreness and bruises only enhance the shame I feel from how much I actually enjoyed all this. 

I’m pulled from my thoughts by the sound of a low chuckle coming from the doorway. Looking up, I can’t help pulling the sheets over my body as Negan stands there, leaning against the doorway with a towel slung low over his hips.

“Well, good morning little one,” he purrs, stepping closer. I can’t help but appreciate the view. His skin glistens with beads of water, and the scent of soap wafts over me. “How are ya? You were sleepin’ real hard there.” One hand comes up to trace a particular mark left by his lips. “Suppose I wore ya out, huh?” I nod in response, causing his face to darken. “I expect you to speak when I ask you a question, little one.”

“Yes, yes I slept well,” I answer quietly. His mercurial temper fades just as quickly. Seeing his smile causes so many varying emotions in me. He is attractive, that can’t be denied. But the cold and calculating leader will also not be ignored.

“I’ve got to go handle some things around here today,” he tells me, dropping the towel carelessly. I ogle him without shame while he speaks. “I’ll be havin’ someone bring up some breakfast for ya. Clothes are over there. You get to stay in here with me for a few more days, little one. I’m not near done with you yet, sweetheart.” He slips on his jacket, grabs that bat, then turns toward me. Stalking closer, he grips my chin in his hand, lifting so that my lips meet his roughly. “Now when you get dressed, don’t get too attached to those clothes. I expect to rip them off quick when I get back.”

He leaves, and I fall back against the pillows. My brain feels fuzzy trying to organize my thoughts, trying to understand what’s happened. Ever since the outbreak, I had known there was no sense in hoping for normalcy ever again. Even if I managed to survive, I knew life would never be the same. But this life was not anything close to what I thought would come.

There’s no robe I can slip into, so I have to rush nude toward the wardrobe he had indicated. Quickly I pull on a dress that clings to my body, then manage to find underwear that isn’t screaming sex. I’m just in time. There’s a knock on the door. “Come in.”

A man with dark hair comes in, eyes never meeting mine. “Good morning, ma’am. I hope you have rested comfortably. I was tasked with bringing you your breakfast.” The accent and cadence of his speech gives away that this is a man who works hard to convince others he is more educated and high brow than he actually is. The mullet he wears doesn’t help his charade.

“Thank you.” He sets it down and leaves immediately, seeming almost afraid of me. Maybe he’s afraid of Negan and appearing like he’s longing for what belongs to his boss. That thought causes my stomach to sink. Already I think of myself as his. What have I done?

After I eat, I realize I’ve got to occupy myself somehow till he comes back. Although he didn’t specifically command me to stay put, I understood his meaning. I busy myself with making the bed and folding the clothes he pulled off of me the night before. There’s probably some protocol he has in place for this, but no one has told me. Doing this helps calm me somewhat. It feels mundane, it feels normal. Normal is in short supply these days, so I’ll take it. After this is done, I go and examine the variety of books on display on the large shelf. The fact that there are so many books is a bit surprising. I can’t tell at this point if they were well worn before being placed in here, or if Negan is a reader. Either way, books are a comfort, and I’ll take what I can get at this point. I see a classic, ‘Gone With the Wind’, and I smile as I take that to the sofa. Getting swept away in the Old South is just what I need right now.

Evidently getting swept away is exactly what happens. The door shutting pulls me into the present. I look up and see that the sunlight is fading, and the man himself, Negan, has just walked into the room. “There’s my little one,” he calls out. Setting that bat down, he strips off his jacket and lays it on the chair before coming towards me. He reaches for my hand and pulls me to stand up. “I’ve been thinking about you and that sweet little pussy of yours all day.”

His words make me turn red and hot. I remember all too well how he enjoyed using his mouth on me the night before. This man has a talented and wicked tongue. He grins, clearly seeing my embarrassment at the memory. “That’s right, little one. You got me all hot and bothered, and I’m gonna need you to help me out with this situation.” He pulls me close, and I can feel how hard he is.

“Have you been that hard all day?” The question comes out sounding almost flirtatious, shocking me. But clearly he’s pleased by my even attempting repartee.

“Oh if you only knew, little one,” he chuckles. “Had to go scare a particularly stubborn little prick who likes to act up. I had to stand there and not think about your screams when I’m pounding into you. I’ve been needing to remind myself of how you feel.” He pulls me toward the bed with determination. “And I did promise that I’d be rippin’ your clothes off as soon as I got back. And you will learn that I am most certainly a man of my word.”

The dress is yanked over my head, and he studies my choice of underwear. Trying to find something that was more for comfort than sex appeal had been difficult, and I had finally settled on a simple blue thong. Very little lace, not see through or anything, just basic. Still he stared like he was mesmerized. “Cute,” he finally whispered before dragging the fabric down. “There, that’s what I’ve been hungry for.” Without warning he spins me and pushes me onto the bed, spreading my legs just before his mouth lands on me.

I can’t help moaning almost immediately. Talented and wicked. He knows just how to use it. He teases me, almost letting me fall over the edge of pleasure before pulling back. When I try to muffle my screams, he lifts his head, glaring at me. “Don’t you dare,” he growls. “I want everyone to hear you. Don’t you dare.” His head lowers again, and I scream. I’m so close, so very close. Pushing my legs apart, he buries his face, working his tongue faster and deeper, and I lose all control. My body thrashes and flails as I cum.

He begins kissing up my body before latching onto my neck. “That’s my girl,” he crooned. “You scream so pretty for me now, don’t ya? Ya like that?”

“Yes, yes,” I manage to gasp. His voice makes me shudder. When two of his fingers slip into me, I whine, lifting my hips. “Please… please I like… I want…”

“You want?” He sounds surprised and yet like he already knows what to do to break me. “Tell me what you want, little one. Let daddy take care of you, Queen of mine.” His fingers twist and thrust, making me scream out in delight. Before I can finish, he pulls back, aborting my release. I’m about to protest when he holds one hand up. “Shh, let me undress, little one. Then I’m gonna pound you into that mattress.”

I watch as he strips. The tattoos on his body almost make me want to drool and whimper. I know he can see the appreciation in my gaze. He climbs over me again as soon as he’s naked, and I can’t help enjoying smoothing my hands over his skin. And it seems that he also enjoys feeling this. He growls quietly as he slips into my wet heat. My nails dig into his skin as I cry out. 

“Yeah, yeah baby girl,” he hisses. “That’s right. Who do you belong to?”

“You,” I moan. “Oh god, you Negan. I’m yours Negan.”

If he was keeping any control over himself, those words clearly broke it. Another growl echoes in my ear as his hips begin snapping roughly against mine. “Say it again,” he commands. “Who do you belong to, little one?”

“I belong to you! I belong to you Negan!” I’m close, so very close. Before now I had always wondered what it might be like to be taken roughly, to be owned in such a manner. Now I’m well aware, and know I could never go back. “Please! Oh god I belong to you!”

His teeth break the skin on my shoulder as he pistons harder. Then he looks at me, eyes dark with pure lust. “Come for me now, little one,” he orders.

Something in me shatters. Lights flash in my view as I scream. I can’t help clawing at his arms as I buck wildly, tightened around him. He continues moving, drawing more screams from me. I don’t know how long it takes, but finally I hear him grunt and roar, feeling him fill me.

My body shudders under his as I try to open my eyes. There’s something in his gaze that catches me by surprise. I don’t know if this man can love someone. I don’t know much of anything about him. But I do know that right now, he’s fond of me. And right now, that thought pushes away the shame I’ve been feeling when alone and considering my new life.

“You are a little tiger, aren’t ya?” His voice is a bit rough when he asks this. “I like seein’ you come undone for me, little one. I’m gonna hafta keep you close, I think. You and me can have some fun.” He makes sure I, looking him in the eyes as he purrs once more “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to Negan,” I answer immediately. My response is rewarded by feeling him throb deep inside me. 

“Good girl.”


End file.
